nine100studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Knightfall: Empire
Symbolism: First game is electricity, Empire it is fire, as well as stone. Play as James Reid, whose entire family is murdered in a fusili. House burned down. Quest for who's responsible. New name is Jay Ridley (name's Reid... ley, Ridley.) Dragonfire Gauntlet module, fire a cluster of ignited magnesium to spark flares. WomboCombo with Oil canisters. Dragonbreath is with ignited iron for more heat (and it becomes green due to chemistry whoop) Jay is opposite of Grey, optimistic and playful, instead of melancholic and disciplined. New naval combat, steampunk piracy. Sink ships by using explosives to create hulls or damage the ships. Swimming to attack from below. Germans have tried to create a worldwide Empire by invading the Americas and claiming the outposts as German territory. The newly reinstated Knighthood by Grey resists against the German oppression, alongside Americans who do not like the new overlords. Gang war. Different Houses and Vassals, Ridley might be a squire or something for people who took him in, and a political loyalty and rivalty system. There are many houses in the Freehold of Virginia, which covers the No Man's Land and open battlefields, with some supporting the Germans. More detailed traversal system. More platforming sections that are more open-ended and have more depth. More verticality in cities and Ridley is better at climbing than Grey. Agility and environmental combat. New third blade available, taking the slot of Short Blade besides Gauntlet Blade and Primary Blade. Can be used with a short Primary Blade for dual wield. Also, japanese blades. Empire: German Empire, Knighthood Empire, Mob Empire, personal Empire. Battle inspirations come from the Pacific Theatre and Dutch/French Resistances in World War 2, 18th century and Wolrd War I naval combat and 1920's prohibition era. Locations include Occupied New York, Freehold of Virginia and Caribbean, which houses the remains of the Stormraider. Antagonist: The Man who sold America. Bank Heist and plundering the German funds. Crash an automobile into the facade. Dual choice moment: Kill the chick's father or kill the other guy. Unlocks a different crossroad quest. Father alive: Knight Hunter denial. Other Guy: ???. Grey was the assassin who killed Koch, causing the Reid family to be framed for his actions and fusili'd. Grey, feeling pity for the little boy, makes a deal with Germans for his freedom, eventually causing his involvement to be revealed to Ridley later in the story, who blames him for it. The artifact and it's location is found in the endgame. However, Ridley has to fight the rogue remnants of the Stormraider's, who were manipulating Ridley into assassinating the other members who were opposed to the rogues' ideas of what to do with the artifact. Ridley has a headstart into the tomb; a massive platforming and puzzle section that is really, really challenging. FInale is inside the artifact's chamber, where a wounded Ridley fights against the head of the rogues. In the end, he beats him and punches him to pulp, but he discovers what the artifact is: An odd art-like relic. There are 2 possible endings (not in-game, just what I'm experimenting with). Either Ridley takes the artifact and there is another sequel (already got a good setting + objective in mind for it) or he leaves the rogue head alive and locks him inside the tomb with the artifact, telling him to have fun with the infinite wisdom, knowing that he will never escape it. Trailer shizzle Teaser Ridley sitting in a crowdy bar. 3 men step in, 1 shady figure with 2 guards. He looks around, seeing Ridley and notifying the guards to ease of. Ridley raises his index and middle finger to barman, seemingly asking for 2 drinks. The man sits besides Ridley and calls him by his name. They have a brief conversation about who's guilty in this case, saying that even though Ridley might've had good motivations, his actions make him the one responsible for whatever happened. Ridley says that that's where he is wrong, saying that everything has been in motion from one point. The man figures that Ridely is too stubborn and assigns the guards to take him with them. Ridley takes a gulp from the drink. In slow motion, he turns to the man and raises his gauntlet to his mouth, firing of a dragonfire. He spits out the liquid, which is flammable, and causes him to breath fire onto the man. The rest of the bar tackle the guards. A brief struggle follows where the barman throughs a decoration sword to Ridley, who uses it to fend off the guards and kills them. It ends with Ridley leaving the bar incognito and shows the title. Main https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZSf5dpZdlI Sequences Overview *Fusili and set fire to the house *Reid infilitrates house mansion and gets arrested, but the house decides to take care of him. *Meeting Grey and setting up the mission plan: Defeat the Germans and find the artifact. *Training as a knight. *Creating a mob empire to control New York. Train members to increase their combat presence. *Destroy a german armada as guerilla pirates... Multiple times. *Airship is downed and sinks. Lock all leaks and find air bubble. Valve puzzle to let in a repurposed Deathstalker suit as divers gear. Unlocks divers gear. *Make a name as you set up your own influence Empire. *Cute polish gril. Damn sexy enemies. *Meet with the japanese faster and learn more combat tricks. Same master as Grey's. *Rural areas to find hints of the Stormraider Knight. *Selling Grey's military stuff to impress a ganglord, bites him in the ass later as mobs have developed prototype weaponry. *Track and fight members of the Stormraiders, as well as discovering their treasures. *Heist the bank for the German funds. *Assassinate the target and survive the lady's backstab. *Find the lady's father and rescue him. Eventually turns into escape mission from 2 persons. *Colonial houses with lots of secrets and hidden rooms ans objects. Owner is a voyager that helped the Artifact-possessing knight escape to the Americas and helped him explore the caribbean. Obtain keys throughout the entire game to explore more of the estate. *Get arrested and go through mental and physical torture in a death sentence game. *Betray Grey after finding out his connection with your family's death. *Find the artifact and prevent it from falling in the wrong hands. Editor's Note Knightfall: Brotherhood Update: free story expansion for owners of the first game and a price reduction for non-owners. Grey captured and bought to London, about to be conquered, and publicly flailed. London Syndicate.